I Beg For Your Love
by Jeanne-jaques San
Summary: Hitsugaya sangat kesal hari ini. Rentetan kejadian menyebalkan menghampirinya. Bahkan Ichigo lupa dengan ulang tahunnya! # AU. Slash—m/m. IchiHitsu! # Happy IchiHitsu days! I'm back from Hiatus.


Disclaimer: **Bleach © Tite Kubo **

Rate: **M **

Genre(s): _Romance, Humor, a little bit fluff_

Pairing(s): **Ichigo x Hitsugaya, **_slight_** Grimmjow x Ichigo **

_**WARNING(s): Alternate Universe (AU), Slash;Yaoi—MaleXMale, Out Of Characters—maybe, Lemon; SMUT. Don't like don't read! I've warned you! **_

**.**

_Official sequel from 'First Love'._

_Otanjoubi omedetou_, Hitsugaya Toushiro~ \(ˆoˆ)/ Fic _special b'day_mu ini dibuat khusus untukmu. Maaf karena telat publish #orz

_Then, __**Happy IchiHitsu Days; 22 Desember 2011**_—yang **pertama!**

_Finally, I'm back from Hiatus :)_

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>I Beg For Your Love<strong>

**©Jeanne-jaques San**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

Bunyi decitan ban mobil terdengar di telinga Hitsugaya begitu pemuda mungil itu menoleh dari jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Sebuah mobil _honda accord eropa_ berwarna hitam metalik terparkir di depan pintu pagar rumahnya. Bersamaan dengan seorang pemuda berambut _orange_ keluar dari dalam mobilnya, Hitsugaya berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

Pemuda itu—Kurosaki Ichigo—melambaikan satu tangannya ke arah Hitsugaya, "Ayo!"

Sambil mendumel dalam hati, Hitsugaya beranjak dari tempatnya dan menuju mobil Ichigo. Ichigo menyambut Hitsugaya dengan satu senyuman di bibirnya. Dengan _gentle_ dibuka pintu samping depan dan sedikit membungkuk begitu pemuda mungil itu sudah dekat dengannya.

"_Good morning, honey_..." bisik Ichigo begitu pemuda mungil itu melangkah masuk ke dalam mobil. Hitsugaya menoleh dan menunjukkan wajah cemberutnya—yang terlihat menggemaskan dimata Ichigo. "Maaf aku sedikit terlambat menjemputmu," kata Ichigo dengan nada lembut. Dia tahu Hitsugaya paling kesal dengan jam karetnya.

"Iya, kumaafkan. Cepatlah, kita sudah hampir terlambat ke kampus," ucap Hitsugaya sambil menyamankan duduknya.

Ichigo tersenyum lebar begitu pemuda mungilnya itu sudah memaafkan keterlambatannya. Setelah menutup pintu samping Hitsugaya, Ichigo berjalan menuju pintu kemudinya. Mobil Ichigo akhirnya kembali meluncur di jalanan.

**.**

**.**

"Kau ingat hari apa ini, Kurosaki?" tanya Hitsugaya begitu mobil Ichigo sudah terparkir di area parkir kampus.

Ichigo menoleh, "Hari selasa," jawabnya, kemudian meraih tasnya. Tidak menyadari bahwa raut wajah Hitsugaya tiba-tiba berubah menjadi cemberut. "Ah! Aku ingat!" seru Ichigo tiba-tiba. Membuat Hitsugaya mengurungkan niatnya untuk keluar dari dalam mobil. "Hari ini ada mata kuliah umum itu, kan? Aku nyaris saja lupa," Ichigo terkekeh pelan.

Hitsugaya tercengang beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya ia menatap Ichigo dengan kesal. _What the fuck!_ _Jadi dia lebih ingat mata kuliah umum itu daripada ulang tahun aku hari ini?_ pekik Hitsugaya dalam hati.

Dengan tiba-tiba Hitsugaya membuka pintu samping, melompat turun, dan menutup pintu mobil dengan keras. Membuat Ichigo tersentak dan berseru, "Hey, Toushiro! Tunggu!"

Ichigo menyusul pemuda mungil itu setelah mengunci pintu mobilnya. Dengan langkah lebar, Ichigo berhasil menyusul pemuda mungil itu dan menarik lengan kanannya ke belakang. Membuat langkah Hitsugaya sontak berhenti.

"Kamu kenapa, Toushiro? Apa aku melakukan kesalahan lagi?" Ichigo bertanya dengan suara lunak. Hitsugaya ingin sekali menjerit keras-keras—karena Ichigo benar-benar melupakan ulang tahunnya hari ini—jika saja ini bukan area kampusnya. Tanpa melirik ke kiri dan kanan, Hitsugaya bisa melihat dengan ekor matanya kalau para mahasiswa yang berada di sekitar mereka menatap penuh minat.

_Sial!_ Rutuk Hitsugaya dalam hati begitu sadar posisinya dengan Ichigo berdiri sekarang berada di tengah lapangan kampus. Hal ini jelas akan menjadi tontonan menarik jika tadi Hitsugaya nyaris menjerit ke arah Ichigo—agar pemuda itu ingat ulang tahunnya.

Sambil menahan emosinya dalam-dalam, Hitsugaya menatap Ichigo. "Lepaskan. Aku sudah hampir terlambat."

"Masih ada waktu sepuluh menit sebelum mata kuliahmu dimulai. Jadi—" jeda sejenak. Ichigo menatap pemuda mungil di depannya dalam-dalam, "apa lagi kesalahan yang aku buat, sehingga sikapmu tiba-tiba berubah begini?"

Hitsugaya terdiam. Dia tidak mau lagi membuat hubungan cintanya dengan Ichigo tiba-tiba _break_ lagi hanya karena masalah _'Ichigo melupakan ulang tahunnya hari ini'_.

"_Mood_ku sedang tidak bagus hari ini..." ucap Hitsugaya, setengah bohong. Kemudian mengalihkan kedua matanya dari tatapan Ichigo, "bisa kita pergi dari sini. Kita sudah jadi tontonan gratis pagi-pagi."

Ichigo tersadar. Kemudian menoleh ke kanan dan kiri. Agak terkejut begitu semua mata tertuju ke tempat berdirinya dan Hitsugaya. Ichigo tertawa pelan. Agak geli. "Maaf mengecewakan kalian. Tapi dramanya sudah selesai," seru Ichigo ke semua orang yang menatap mereka berdua. Sambil menggulum senyum, Ichigo merangkul pundak Hitsugaya dan membawa pemuda mungil itu masuk ke dalam gedung kampus.

Berpasang-pasang mata kembali mengikuti Ichigo dan Hitsugaya begitu kedua pemuda itu melangkah di koridor kampus. Para mahasiswa yang ber-_gender_ cewek dan cowok tampak menyapa Ichigo—yang kebanyakan menyapa adalah cewek! Membuat Hitsugaya menggerutu dalam hati karena Ichigo tampak seperti tebar pesona ke arah cewek-cewek yang menyapanya—padahal Ichigo tidak ada niat tebar pesona; hanya saja Hitsugaya yang terlalu kesal sehingga mengambil kesimpulan seperti itu. Bahkan tanpa tebar pesona pun, Ichigo bisa membuat para cewek-cewek terkagum-kagum dengan ketampanannya.

Ichigo merangkul pundak Hitsugaya dengan sangat mesra. Membuat cewek-cewek memandang Hitsugaya dengan iri. Tanpa sadar Hitsugaya menikmati tatapan-tatapan iri itu.

Silahkan saja bermimpi jika ingin dirangkul oleh Ichigo seperti ini. Ingin sekali Hitsugaya mengatakan kalimat itu jelas-jelas di depan wajah cewek-cewek itu. Bahkan Ichigo sudah pernah berjanji padanya bahwa ia hanya akan melakukan _'hal itu'_ dengan Hitsugaya seorang. Tidak dengan orang lain. Tiba-tiba kedua pipi Hitsugaya terasa panas. Bisa-bisanya ia teringat permainan panasnya dengan Ichigo seminggu yang lalu. Hitsugaya menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat.

"Kita pisah disini, ya?" Ichigo melepaskan rangkulannya di pundak Hitsugaya. Membuat pemuda mungil itu menoleh.

"Tunggu sebentar!" Ichigo melambai ke arah seorang pemuda yang berdiri disamping tangga ke lantai dua. Hitsugaya mengikuti arah pandang Ichigo ke depan. Dan wajah Hitsugaya kontan berubah masam begitu tahu siapa pemuda yang menunggu Ichigo tersebut. Grimmjow Jeagerjaques.

"Kita bertemu di kantin istirahat nanti, ya? _Bye_!" setelah mengatakan hal itu, Ichigo melangkah pergi dan menuju ke tempat Grimmjow. Kedua pemuda itu kemudian menaiki tangga ke lantai dua.

Hitsugaya menghentakkan kakinya kesal, "Setidaknya antar aku sampai di depan ruangan kuliahku, Kurosaki!" serunya emosi begitu Ichigo dan Grimmjow sudah menghilang di atas tangga. Hitsugaya berbelok ke kiri dan berjalan menuju ruangannya dengan kesal dan emosi yang bercampur menjadi satu.

**.**

**.**

Kuliah pagi itu selesai dengan wajah-wajah masam para mahasiswa di kelas Hitsugaya. Setumpuk tugas baru saja diberikan dosen mata kuliah mereka. Erangan-erangan protes, gerutuan, seruan kesal dan sebagainya terdengar di dalam ruangan kuliah itu begitu sang dosen sudah menghilang di balik pintu ruangan. Tanpa turut ikut serta meramaikan protes teman-temannya dalam ruangan, dengan cuek Hitsugaya membereskan propertinya di atas meja dan memasukkannya di dalam tas, kemudian melangkah keluar ruangan.

Hitsugaya melangkah cepat ke arah kantin. Kali ini ia harus membuat Ichigo ingat dengan ulang tahunnya hari ini. Harus! Titik.

Setelah melewati lima ruangan kuliah, akhirnya Hitsugaya sampai di depan pintu kantin. Suasana di dalam kantin tampak ramai dengan para mahasiswa yang tengah makan bersama teman-teman mereka, bergosip dan sebagainya. Hitsugaya mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh isi kantin. Mencari sosok Ichigo, yang katanya di sms tadi sudah duduk di dalam kantin.

Hitsugaya menghela napas lega begitu kedua matanya tertuju ke satu sosok yang tengah duduk di ujung dalam kantin samping dinding. Untung saja warna rambut _orange_ Ichigo itu sangat menyolok, hingga Hitsugaya tidak susah menemukannya. Hitsugaya melangkah ke arah tempat duduk Ichigo. Tiga langkah sebelum mencapai tempat duduk Ichigo dan komplotannya, langkah Hitsugaya sontak berhenti begitu kedua matanya tanpa sengaja bertatapan dengan Grimmjow. Seringaian terukir di sudut bibir Grimmjow.

_Tch!_ Hitsugaya mendecih dalam hati. Baru sadar bahwa Grimmjow dan komplotannya juga duduk bersama-sama dengan Ichigo.

"Eh, Toushiro." Ichigo baru sadar dengan pemuda mungil itu setelah Renji—yang duduk disampingnya menyenggol lengannya. "Duduk sini!" kata Ichigo sambil menepuk tempat duduk kosong disampingnya.

Hitsugaya bergeming. Ichigo mengerutkan kedua alisnya begitu melihat keterdiaman pemuda mungil itu.

"Toushiro?" panggil Ichigo. Hitsugaya menoleh dan menatap Ichigo. "Kemarilah..."

Hitsugaya mengangguk. Kemudian berjalan ke arah tempat duduk Ichigo, dan duduk disamping pemuda berambut _orange_ tersebut. Suasana huru-hara kembali tercipta di meja itu. Hitsugaya duduk diam disamping Ichigo sambil memakan makanan yang tadi di pesannya. Kedua mata hijau _zambrud_nya sesekali melirik pemuda berambut biru yang duduk di seberang meja.

Grimmjow menyimpan satu senyuman dalam hati. Dia tahu, Hitsugaya masih menyimpan rasa kesal karena dulu ia pernah mencuri ciuman Ichigo. _And, well_... memang menyenangkan bisa menganggu pasangan kekasih di depannya ini.

Grimmjow mengalihkan pandangannya pada pemuda berambut _orange_ di depannya. Ichigo tampak sibuk mengobrol sesuatu dengan Renji disamping kirinya—hingga tidak menyadari tatapan Grimmjow. Sementara Hitsugaya, mulai sibuk mengisi perutnya dengan makanan. Kemudian, tanpa semua yang ada di meja itu menduga, Grimmjow mengulurkan tangan kanannya dan menggengam tangan kiri Ichigo—yang berada di atas meja.

Ichigo menoleh. Semua yang ada di atas meja itu menoleh dengan mata melotot. Dan Hitsugaya—nyaris tersedak dengan makanannya karena melihat hal itu. _What the hell?_

"Apa?" Grimmjow berkata dengan raut wajah polos. Seakan hal yang dilakukannya itu sudah wajar dan biasa terjadi.

"Err... Kamu menggengam tangan Ichigo," Yumichika menunjuk tangan Grimmjow yang menangkup di atas tangan Ichigo.

Grimmjow tidak langsung menjawab hal gila yang dilakukannya. Dengan tenang di topangnya dagunya dengan telapak tangan kiri di atas meja, menarik tangan Ichigo ke tengah-tengah meja, kemudian menatap mata cokelat musim gugur Ichigo.

Hitsugaya ingin sekali menjerit melihat hal gila yang dilakukan Grimmjow terhadap kekasihnya—Ichigo. Tapi, tubuhnya membeku. Mulutnya terkunci rapat. Bahkan semua yang duduk di meja itu hanya bisa terdiam dengan mata melotot.

Kembali. Grimmjow menyimpan satu senyuman dalam hati. Beruntung hal gila ini tidak dilihat oleh para mahasiswa yang sedang asyik makan dan mengobrol di meja lain.

"Grimmjow—" jeda sejenak, "lepaskan..." kata Ichigo akhirnya, sembari mencoba menarik tangannya.

Grimmjow menyeringai, "Bagaimana kalau aku tidak mau, _strawberry_?"

"Kau—" Ichigo menyipitkan kedua matanya, "jangan cari masalah lagi."

"Hey, aku hanya menggengam tanganmu. Bukan menciummu," balas Grimmjow dengan suara setengah berbisik, "Atau kau mau kucium lagi seperti dulu itu, hm?" godanya.

Tanpa sadar Hitsugaya menahan napas begitu mendengar kalimat yang meluncur keluar dari bibir Grimmjow itu. Hitsugaya bisa melihat, sorot mata Grimmjow tidak sedang bercanda dengan perkataannya. Grimmjow semakin memperat genggamannya. Seolah-olah tidak ingin melepaskan tangan Ichigo—satu detikpun. Jantung Hitsugaya bergemuruh. Sudah cukup!

Dengan gerakan tiba-tiba, Hitsugaya berdiri dari kursi yang didudukinya, menyambar tasnya, kemudian berlari menuju pintu kantin. Ichigo terperangah, sebelum akhirnya berteriak, "Toushiro...!"

Hitsugaya tidak menghentikan larinya. Tapi semakin menambah kecepatan larinya.

**.**

**.**

"Ngapain kamu lari, Shiro-_chan_?" tanya Hinamori dengan kening mengerut. Tadi ia tidak sengaja bertemu dengan adiknya ini di koridor. Melihat sang adik yang berlarian di tengah koridor—seperti dikejar hantu jelas saja membuat Hinamori heran. Disusulnya sang adik dan menariknya ke perpustakaan.

"Tidak ada apa-apa..." Hitsugaya menjawab tanpa menatap kakaknya.

"Bohong," cibir Hinamori sambil menimpuk kepala Hitsugaya dengan salah satu buku diktatnya di atas meja. "Ini pasti berhubungan dengan Kurosaki-_san_, kan? Iya, kan?"

Hitsugaya sudah siap berdiri dari kursinya, namun Hinamori mencengkram lengannya, kemudian mendudukkannya kembali.

"Jangan bersikap seperti bocah SD, Shiro-_chan_. Kamu sudah mahasiswa..." kata Hinamori. Entah kenapa kali ini nada bicara Hinamori terdengar seperti seorang kakak yang pengertian. Hitsugaya sampai tidak berkedip mendengarnya. Apa ini kakaknya? Hey, kok beda sekali sih? Dia kesambet apaan?

"Hey!" Hinamori menepuk pelan pipi kiri Hitsugaya, "kenapa malah diam sih? Ayo ceritakan apa yang terjadi."

Hitsugaya tidak mengerti dengan dirinya sendiri, karena dengan lancarnya ia menceritakan semua kekesalannya hari ini—dari pagi tadi saat Ichigo menjemputnya, melupakan ulang tahunnya hari ini, sampai kejadian di kantin tadi—pada sang kakak yang paling anti ia ceritakan hal seperti ini. Hinamori mendengarkan dengan serius. Padahal biasanya ia selalu menggoda setiap perkataan Hitsugaya.

"Grimmjow pasti hanya ingin menggodamu, Shiro-_chan_," kata Hinamori setelah Hitsugaya selesai menceritakan semuanya. "Dan soal Ichigo yang melupakan ulang tahunmu hari ini—pasti karena ia benar-benar lagi serius belajar dengan tes dari dosen kami hari ini."

Hitsugaya merenggut. Menggutuk dalam hati dosen yang akan memberikan tes pada Ichigo itu.

"Kenapa kamu tidak bilang saja padanya bahwa hari ini ulang tahunmu?" ucap Hinamori sambil merogoh isi dalam tasnya karena ponselnya berdering.

"Tidak! Aku ingin dia sendiri yang mengingatnya!" dengus Hitsugaya.

Hinamori melirik, "Dasar keras kepala." kemudian kembali mengetik sesuatu di ponselnya. "sebentar sore aku satu ruangan lagi dengan Kurosaki-_san_. Kamu mau aku memberitahunya?"

"Tidak!" sergah Hitsugaya cepat. "Jangan katakan padanya!"

"Terus kamu mau melewati ulang tahunmu hari ini sendirian dong? Kasihan~" ejek Hinamori. Hitsugaya memutar kedua bola matanya. Oh _well_, akhirnya wujud Hinamori yang selalu mengejeknya timbul juga.

"Ya sudah. Aku balik ke ruangan dulu. _Bye_, Shiro-_chan_~" kata Hinamori sambil melenggang pergi dari hadapan adiknya, menuju pintu perpustakaan.

Selepas kepergian kakaknya, Hitsugaya menjatuhkan tasnya di atas meja. Kemudian memandang sekeliling perpustakaan. Hanya beberapa mahasiswa yang terlihat sedang sibuk mencari buku. Sambil menghela napas berat, Hitsugaya bangkit berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan menuju rak buku. _Well_, mungkin lebih baik menunggu mata kuliah siang nanti di perpustakaan ini saja sambil membaca beberapa buku.

**.**

**.**

Hembusan angin sejuk di sekitar lehernya membuat Hitsugaya terbangun dari tidurnya. Sambil mengumpulkan kesadarannya, Hitsugaya mengucek kedua matanya. Seketika Hitsugaya tersentak begitu kedua matanya menatap jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Jam lima lewat lima belas menit. Kesadaran Hitsugaya langsung pulih.

"Sial! Bisa-bisanya aku tertidur?" rutuknya pada diri sendiri sambil menatap jendela perpustakaan yang ditembusi sinar matahari sore. Hitsugaya memandang berkeliling perpustakaan. Tidak ada orang. Setelah menaruh kembali buku-buku yang dibacanya tadi di rak buku, Hitsugaya menyambar tasnya dan berjalan cepat menuju pintu perpustakaan. Begitu tangan kanan Hitsugaya sudah terulur dan meraih gagang pintu, pintunya—terkunci. Terkunci. **TERKUNCI?**

"Argh!" teriak Hitsugaya kesal sambil menendang pintu di depannya. Setelah puas menendang pintu di depannya berkali-kali—dan karena kakinya sudah sakit menendang—Hitsugaya merogoh isi dalam tasnya untuk mencari ponselnya.

Ada satu pesan.

—Dari Ichigo.

_'Aku di ruangan D 1/2, lantai 3. Kita pulang bersama, okey?'_

Hitsugaya melihat jam berapa sms dari Ichigo itu masuk. Satu setengah jam yang lalu. Setelah berpikir sejenak, Hitsugaya akhirnya mengontak Ichigo. Untuk meminta tolong agar dikeluarkan dari perpustakaan yang dikunci ini.

"_Nomor yang anda tuju, sedang tidak aktif..._" rasanya Hitsugaya ingin melempar ponselnya ke lantai begitu mendengar operator telepon mengatakan hal itu.

Pilihan kedua : menelepon kakaknya, Hinamori.

Tidak aktif. Kali ini Hitsugaya memaki sang operator telepon yang tidak bersalah.

"_Fuck_! _Feeling_ mereka berdua _so good_ sekali! Telepon sama-sama tidak aktif!" Hitsugaya berdecak kesal.

_**Brak!**_ Dan satu tendangan Hitsugaya kembali melayang di pintu perpustakaan.

Hitsugaya menyandarkan punggungnya di pintu. Kemudian tubuh mungil itu merosot ke lantai. Sadar bahwa tidak ada gunanya ia marah-marah di ruangan yang sepi ini.

Angin sore berhembus di luar sana. Menggeser awan-awan dan membuat langit akhirnya menjadi gelap total. Ruangan perpustakaan mulai menjadi gelap karena tidak ada lagi cahaya yang menyinari. Hitsugaya menopang kedua lengannya di atas kedua lututnya yang ditekuk, kemudian menopang dagunya di atas lengan. Berharap ada yang datang dan mengeluarkannya dari tempat ini.

_Tap tap tap!_

Bunyi langkah kaki terdengar di telinga Hitsugaya. Ada orang jam segini yang masih berada di kampus? Hitsugaya berdiri dari tempatnya dan mengedor pintu di depannya.

"Tolong buka!" seru Hitsugaya sambil mengedor-ngedor pintu. Langkah-langkah kaki yang didengar Hitsugaya semakin mendekat ke arah pintu. Seseorang tampak membuka pintu dengan kunci. Begitu pintu dibuka dari luar, Hitsugaya mendesah lega dan menatap siapa yang telah menolongnya. Seorang laki-laki yang berumur sekitar empat puluh tahun berdiri diluar dengan kunci di tangan dan senter. Sepertinya ia salah satu penjaga kampus.

"Terima kasih, Paman," Hitsugaya membungkuk hormat. Paman di depannya mengangguk.

"Kenapa kamu bisa terkunci di dalam?" tanya Paman itu, heran.

"Aku tidak tahu," jawab Hisugaya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Mungkin ada yang iseng menguncimu, anak muda. Karena aku yang biasanya membuka dan mengunci pintu perpustakaan ini," jelas Paman tersebut.

Hitsugaya terdiam. Siapa yang berani mengisenginya? Awas saja kalau ketemu!

"Pulanglah. Ini sudah malam," lanjut Paman itu. Hitsugaya mengangguk. Setelah membungkuk hormat, Hitsugaya langsung berjalan pergi dari tempat itu. Meninggalkan sang Paman yang masih sibuk mengunci pintu perpustakaan.

**.**

**.**

"Yo!"

Hitsugaya sedikit tersentak begitu mendapat sapaan itu. Dua pemuda yang tampak familiar dimatanya berdiri dari tempat duduk mereka dan mendekati Hitsugaya. Edrad dan Di Roy—teman-teman Grimmjow.

Tanpa sadar Hitsugaya mundur ke belakang begitu dua pemuda itu semakin mendekatinya. "Kalian mau apa?" bentak Hitsugaya.

Edrad dan Di Roy saling pandang. Kemudian tertawa bersama.

"Tenanglah. Kami berdua tidak akan melakukan hal macam-macam," kata Di Roy dengan nada santai.

"Kami berdua dimintai tolong Kurosaki untuk membawamu ke lantai tiga. Itu saja," Edrad menimpali.

Hitsugaya menyipitkan kedua matanya. Tidak mempercayai omongan kedua pemuda di depannya. "Apa buktinya?" tanya Hitsugaya sambil memikirkan cara agar bisa kabur dari dua pemuda di depannya.

"Kamu bisa melihat mobil Kurosaki masih terparkir disana. Itu berarti ia masih menunggumu di ruangan lantai tiga," kata Edrad.

"Dan ini smsnya setengah jam yang lalu," Di Roy menyerahkan ponselnya ke arah Hitsugaya.

Sedikit ragu, Hitsugaya akhirnya menerima ponsel itu dan membaca sederet kalimat di layar ponsel.

_'Jika kalian melihat Toushiro. Tolong katakan padanya aku tunggu di D 1/2 lantai 3.'_

Hitsugaya menggigit bibir bawahnya. Jadi dua teman Grimmjow ini tidak berbohong?

"Ayo, kita sama-sama ke lantai tiga," ucap Edrad sambil lebih dulu berjalan.

"Grimmjow juga ada di ruangan itu, kan?" kali ini Di Roy bertanya pada Edrad. Pemuda bertubuh besar itu menoleh dan mengangguk ke arah Di Roy.

Seperti tersengat, Hitsugaya akhirnya mengikuti dua pemuda yang sudah lebih dulu berjalan. Mendengar nama Grimmjow yang saat ini sedang bersama Ichigo jelas saja membuat niat Hitsugaya untuk melarikan diri dari dua pemuda ini menguap hilang.

Di Roy menoleh ke belakang, "Tenang saja. Grimmjow dan Ichigo sedang mendiskusikan presentasi mereka besok pagi. Lagipula ada Renji dan teman-teman kami yang lain di ruangan itu," jelasnya.

Entah mengapa Hitsugaya mendesah lega begitu mendengar hal itu. Syukurlah Ichigo tidak berduaan saja dengan Grimmjow.

**.**

**.**

"Apa benar diruangan ini?" tanya Hitsugaya dengan kedua kening mengerut. Ruangan di depannya tampak sepi dan gelap. "Hey!" Hitsugaya menoleh ke arah Edrad dan Di Roy.

Kedua pemuda itu terdiam. Sebelum Hitsugaya sempat menduga, Edrad dan Di Roy mencengkram lengannya di kedua sisi dan mendorongnya masuk ke dalam ruangan.

"Ap—Hey! Bukaaa...!" teriak Hitsugaya begitu pintu ditutup dari luar. Hitsugaya mengedor-ngedor pintu di depannya sambil berteriak, "Cepat buka!"

Tiba-tiba lampu di dalam ruangan itu menyala diiringi suara-suara yang mengucapkan, "_Otaunjoubi omedetou!_"

Hitsugaya menoleh ke belakang dan betapa terkejutnya ia begitu mendapati Ichigo dan teman-temannya berada di dalam ruangan. Bahkan kakaknya—Hinamori, berjalan mendekatinya, menyanyikan lagu ulang tahun bersama Ichigo dan semua orang yang berada di dalam ruangan itu sambil membawa kue yang di atasnya diberi lilin sesuai dengan umurnya yang bertambah hari ini.

Hinamori mendekatkan kue yang dipegangnya ke arah Hitsugaya.

"Ayo tiup lilinnya!" seru semua suara yang ada dalam ruangan itu bersamaan.

"_And make a wish_," bisik Ichigo di telinganya. Hitsugaya menoleh ke arah Ichigo dan mendapati pemuda berambut _orange_ itu tersenyum lembut ke arahnya.

Memejamkan kedua matanya sejenak, Hitsugaya membuat satu harapan di dalam dirinya dan meniup lilin-lilin kecil di depannya. Begitu lilin terakhir mati, tepuk tangan riuh memenuhi ruangan itu. Dan semuanya memberikan selamat ke arah pemuda mungil itu. Semua rasa kesal Hitsugaya hari ini langsung menguap hilang begitu mendapat kejutan yang tidak ia duga seperti ini.

"Mana mungkin 'kan aku lupa hari ini adalah ulang tahunmu, Toushiro..." ucap Ichigo begitu pemuda mungil di depannya menyuapkan sepotong kue yang dipotongnya. "Semua ini sudah ku atur sejak semalam," sambungnya.

Hitsugaya bengong. Jadi semuanya sudah diatur serapi ini?

Ichigo terkekeh pelan, "Tidak ku sangka kamu akan percaya dengan aktingku yang pura-pura lupa bahwa hari ini ulang tahunmu."

Saking bengongnya mendapati kenyataan itu, Hitsugaya tidak sadar begitu Ichigo menariknya keluar ruangan.

"Tolong rapikan ruangan ini ya!" seru Ichigo ke arah Hinamori dan semua teman-temannya yang ada disitu. Kemudian melangkah keluar ruangan dengan Hitsugaya yang berada di dalam ruangannya.

**.**

**.**

Setelah melewati padatnya lalu lintas, mobil Ichigo akhirnya sampai di sebuah bukit yang jauh dari keramaian kota. Ichigo mematikan mesin mobilnya dan turun lebih dulu.

"Turunlah. Pemandangan diluar sungguh indah," Ichigo membuka pintu samping Hitsugaya dan mengulurkan kelima jarinya yang terbuka. Hitsugaya meraih tangan Ichigo dan berjalan keluar dari dalam mobil.

Apa yang dikatakan Ichigo ternyata tidak bohong. Dari atas bukit ini Hitsugaya bisa melihat kota Karakura di bawah sana. Hitsugaya mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap bintang-bintang yang bersinar di langit malam kota Karakura.

Ichigo tersenyum begitu melihat pemuda mungil itu tampak terkagum-kagum menatap langit yang dipenuhi bintang dan kota Karakura di bawahnya. Dengan tiba-tiba Ichigo menarik pemuda mungil itu dan mendudukkannya di atas kap mobil.

"Aku lupa memberimu satu hadiah lagi," kata Ichigo sambil merogoh saku celana jinsnya. Ichigo meraih tangan kiri Hitsugaya dan menyematkan sesuatu di jari manis pemuda mungil itu.

Hitsugaya tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Sebuah cincin berada di jari manisnya. Hitsugaya menoleh dan menatap pemuda didepannya.

"Aku mencintaimu," bisik Ichigo sambil mengecup jemari kiri Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya bisa merasa kedua pipinya memanas. Ichigo merendahkan wajahnya dan mengecup lembut bibir mungil itu. "kau mau kulanjutkan di dalam?" bisik Ichigo lagi. Sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya, Hitsugaya menundukkan kepalanya dan mengangguk.

**.**

**.**

Desahan dan rintihan meluncur keluar dari bibir mungil Hitsugaya begitu sesuatu menembus tubuh bagian bawahnya. Air mata tampak menggenang di kedua sudut mata Hitsugaya begitu rasa sakit itu masih menyerang.

Ichigo mengecup lembut pelipis Hitsugaya, kemudian turun ke arah bibir mungil itu dan melumatnya—mengurangi rasa sakit yang dirasakan Hitsugaya. Kesepuluh jari Hitsugaya mencengkram erat kedua pundak Ichigo saat pemuda itu menambah temponya dibawah sana.

Hitsugaya melepaskan ciumannya dari Ichigo dan mendesah panjang begitu Ichigo berhasil menyentuh titik terdalamnya. Tidak hanya sekali. Ichigo kembali menyentuh titik itu berkali-kali. Membuat tubuh mungil dibawahnya tersentak-sentak kecil karena perbuatannya.

"Ku—Kurosaki..." Hitsugaya mengeratkan kedua lengannya di leher Ichigo begitu sesuatu dari dalam tubuhnya akan membuncah keluar. Tak lama kemudian tubuh mungil itu mengejang dan melepaskan hasratnya.

Ichigo menghentikan gerakannya agar Hitsugaya bisa merasakan masa-masa klimaksnya. Napas Hitsugaya terengah-engah. Kedua matanya terpejam dengan bibiran yang terbuka setengah. Peluh keringat tampak membanjiri tubuhnya.

Ichigo tersenyum lembut, kemudian mengecup dahi Hitsugaya yang lembab karena keringat. "Kita mulai lagi..."

Tubuh Hitsugaya kembali tersentak begitu Ichigo kembali bergerak. Kali ini lebih liar dari permainan pertama. Tangan kiri Ichigo yang bebas melebarkan kaki kanan Hitsugaya dan menahannya. Bibir Ichigo kembali menyerang leher putih Hitsugaya.

"Tu—tunggu, Kurosaki. Bukannya kamu ada presentasi besok?" tanya Hitsugaya dengan susah payah. Pandangannya mulai tidak fokus karena kecupan dan lumatan Ichigo disekitar lehernya.

Ichigo mengangkat wajahnya tanpa menghentikan gerakan dibawah sana. "Presentasi apa?"

"Ahh... Ku dengar tadi dari Di Roy—Aah... kalau kamu dan Grimmjow ada—Ngh... presentasi besok... Aaahh..." kata Hitsugaya terbata-bata karena Ichigo tidak memberikannya jeda sejenak untuk berhenti mendesah.

"Apa aku lupa bilang tadi diperjalanan kemari kalau Di Roy juga bersekongkol dengan aku, hm?" Ichigo menyeringai. Kemudian merendahkan wajahnya dan kembali menyerang leher Hitsugaya.

"Kau—Aaaaahhh..." Hitsugaya tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya lagi karena Ichigo berhasil membuat tubuhnya sudah terlena.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fin<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **

Akhirnya bisa balik dari hiatus juga setelah 4 bulan lebih disibukkan oleh kuliah #halah Smoga alur cerita di fic ini tidak kecepatan -_- #halahhalah

Sebenarnya, fic ini akan dipublish pas ultahnya Hitsugaya. Tapi karena mood ngetik sedang jelek, bru bisa dilanjutin dan selesai hari ini -_-')

_Well, _terima kasih banyak untuk Ami dan Tia yang sudah _ngancem_ aku di gtalk untuk nyelesein fic ini. Kalian ber-2, wajib baca dan review! #dijitak

Untuk Author Fujoshi yang demen bikin fic _slash—yaoi,_ ayo ramein bikin fic _for IchiHitsu days_ hari ini ^^


End file.
